


Ignored

by madie_mo



Category: servamps - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Kitty - Freeform, Servamps - Freeform, i don’t know what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madie_mo/pseuds/madie_mo
Summary: "I'll take you home,"One simple phrase Yoongi says to help a poor kitty, but he didn't know it would bring him so much trouble.a servamp bts au





	Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> servamp au
> 
> also on wattpad @madie_mo

one late stormy night a man was walking back to his home that he shared with his mates. he was up all night trying to produce new music for his band. their leader had called and told him to come home, that he needed some rest before their comeback stage on another tv program. 

he then looked down at his phone and turned it on, the light blinded the dark night. the clock read 2:06 am and he told his leader he would be home at 2:10 and it would at least take him 10 more minutes to get home the regular way. so he opted for the shady short cut in an alley street between old vacant storage units. 

the alley way would take him right to his home. he kept walking through the darkened alley when he stumbled over something soft. 

he flipped open the flashlight feature in his phone and pointed it down where he tripped. there was a small blonde cat with black spots whimpering. 

he bent down and picked up the little kitten and put it to his face. 

"your so cute, but what are your doing here out in the open on a night like this?" he asked the small creature even though he knew it wouldn't respond.   
"i'll take you home? how about that?"


End file.
